


Only hell - Part 2 - Kid x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Only hell - Part 2 - Kid x Reader

You began to stir back into consciousness, sitting up and letting your eyes adjust to the dark. You look around and see nothing at first, then rubbed your eyes. You hear the sound of metal rustling in the back of the room, you assumed it was Kaido with your new pet collar, but when you looked, there was only blackness. It wouldn’t be hard to spot the large man in the dark, but he was obviously not there, so you decide to investigate, despite the voice in the back of your head protesting. You crawl through the dark cage until you reach a dark corner, then went to the next direction, crawling until you heard the sound of scraping metal once more, drawing closer. You stopped when your hand touched what felt like cold flesh. Nervous, you felt it further, it felt like a hand, drawing your fingers higher, you felt up a cold arm, ‘i-is this a dead body?’ You thought nervously as you felt higher to the shoulder. Careful, careful, you glide your fingers over a jawline and to the corner of a pair of lips. The pair of lips suddenly twitch as you felt over the bottom lip, the sound of scraping metal now beside you, ‘shit!’

“Fuck.. My head..” You heard a raspy voice hum, you hadn’t yet moved your fingers from the shock. “What the fuck..?” They hummed, you felt the cold touch of metal glide across your arm, it somewhat felt like fingers. They stopped on top of your fingertips and gently grasped your hand, “are you alive? Speak. I can’t see in the dark,” the voice breathes. You swallow hesitant, “Y-yes I am,” you whisper nervously. You could feel their sharp gaze look upon you, even in the darkness, “a woman, eh? You must be Kaido’s bitch,” they hummed, in a somewhat delighted tone. You felt the cold hand you were touching before slide up your side to the back of your neck, then suddenly pulled you into a kiss. They pressed you into the light that shined though a crack in the wall to get a look at you, as well as give you a glance of the face of the man claiming your lips. When brought into the light, their piercing red eyes staring into yours, as if they were reading your soul.

“You ain’t half bad lookin’ I think I’m gonna enjoy this,” his maroon lips smirked, his face bloodied and battered. His flaming red hair looked familiar, but in those moments, you weren’t able to think, he started to take advantage of you, groping your breasts though bruised, broken and battered. “Keep it down alright, otherwise Kaido will kill us both,” he breathes, blood dripping onto you from his forehead. His breathing was heavy and pained, but for some reason, he just had to get to your body, grinding against you and squeezing your breasts. “You’re about to feel a real man inside you,” he chuckled cockily, slipping himself out of his ripped pants, did he have something to prove? Whatever the case, he wasted no time entering you, making you wince, Kaido had torn your insides a bit prior to this. “Take this you beast bastard,” the red haired man grunts as he thrusts atop you. His movements were painful for him, but yet he continued, going at a steady pace, inching his way to a faster one. 

You let him do as he wished, his mechanical arm pressed down at your chest to prevent you from moving. “Shit, you feel even more beat up than I do down there, damn that Kaido,” he grunts, speeding up slightly. He gave up eventually and pulled out, removing his arm from you and stroking over your stomach. “Forget it, I’m too fucked up to get my revenge,” he wheezed, “you’re not the one who did this to me.” You sat up and looked where he had backed up, returned to the shadows, “who are you?” You asked carefully. “Don’t worry about it, just be a good little pet and back away, your master should be returning for you any moment now,” he huffed, waving you off, even though you couldn’t see. “Well.. Could you at least tell me why you did that?” You ask again. “Because even a little minor revenge on the king of beasts, after what he did to me, humiliating me, putting me in this cage, getting a little cum in his bitch and making it go all over his dick, would be enough petty revenge,” he scoffed, sitting back against the wall. “I see…” You hummed, understanding his frustration.

You carefully crawl back over to the red head and straddle his lap, “then let’s do it, even if it’s a stupid way to get revenge.” He looked over your illuminated body, “h-hey, it’s pretty bruised down there, I don’t think I can even cum baby, just give it up.” You frown and slip him back inside, wincing again, “just shut up, I want to get revenge as much as you do,” you huff, starting to bounce. “Shit..” He hissed, gasping in pain, trying to enjoy it, “it feels good, but it’s hard to enjoy, try speeding up, that will probably make me cum.” You nod and bounce fast, clutching to his shoulders, “d-damn, when I take Kaido down, you’re coming back with me, this is fucking awesome.” You giggle as the pain becomes easier, “I don’t know, he beat you up pretty bad,” you tease. “S-shut up,” he hissed as it began to become easier for him as well. He groaned lowly, rolling his head back against the cold wall behind, “shit.. It’s been too long.. I’m about to blow.” You pant and ran your fingers through the back of his head, “g-go right ahead, the bigger, the better.”

“Fuck, you’re dirty, I’m definitely keeping you around,” he chuckles, speeding his hips against yours. A moan escaped you as he slammed at your womb then forced his climax, releasing heavily within you. You gasp and rode it out, he released quite a bit of thick, hot juices into you, which you tried to hold inside as best you can buy tightening yourself. “T-there, that bastard is gonna get a big load of Kid cum all over him,” he chuckled tired. You remembered who he was now, his wanted poster, your former captains’ ally that he betrayed, the infamous Eustass Kid. “Thanks for the help baby, let’s both hope you come back in here sometime,” he rumbled. Before you could respond, you could hear loud, heavy footsteps come your way, “shit. Get lost, quick. We both don’t need to die right now,” he whispered pushing you away and adjusting himself, making himself look unconscious. You pick up your head from the ground, rubbing it, “I have a new collar for you my pet, this one has a bit of a cushion around the neck to prevent any more cuts,” Kaido murmurs, showing you the new chain and collar. You nod and crawled closer to the bars of the cage for him to let you free, being sure to keep your insides nice and tight. Kid smirked in the darkness, though it wasn’t much, this was some small revenge you could both share in this hell.


End file.
